Deseos de una Gryffindor
by CharlieTheirin
Summary: Mi primer Sevmione, Una Hermione Granger un tanto lujuriosa despues de 2 años de abstinencia.
1. ¡Cuida lo que dices Herm!

**Bueno, aquí les dejo la primera entrega, es mas como un abre-boca de todo lo que vendrá, por fin decidí a escribir algo, un proyecto el cual pienso terminar, no se aun de cuantos capítulos sera...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**¡Cuida lo que dices Herm!**

Todo se encontraba en calma, todo realmente muy tranquilo... Ya era casi un a o que no se sabia de... Bueno, ustedes saben, Voldemort. Fue como si el mundo mágico se lo tragase, no es que yo me quejara de que ya no este, pero es que ahora hay tanto tiempo libre que por momentos desearía que las cosas volvieran como antes, cualquier cosa menos eso, no sabia que era mas frustrante: Luchar contra un dementor o dos con un patronus fallido o fantasear con tu profesor hombre lobo o mucho peor, con el desgraciado y físicamente exquisito profesor de pociones.

Pues si!, ahí lo tienen, Hermione Granger, Srta. sabelotodo, la alumna perfección, imaginando encuentros sexuales con sus profesores -"¡Por Merlín Hermione! Esa noche con Viktor termino siendo peor a largo plazo, mi frustración sexual son enormes!", me digo a mi misma.

"¡Mierda!", Salio repentinamente esta palabra poco común en mi, pero ya que... De tanto pensar se me olvido donde y con quieres estaba, giro mi cabeza en varias direcciones buscando orientación, me encuentro con los ojos de Harry, abiertos en su totalidad, luego me consigo con mi otro y pelirrojo amigo con la boca abierta de par en par, a punto de salírsele la mandíbula, debe ser que nunca hubieran escuchado la palabra _Mierda_, cierto, soy Doña Perfecta, aunque mi sorpresa fue otra.

"10 ptos menos para Griffindor..." Justo detrás mio siento una fuerte presencia que me pone los pelos de punta, una figura oscura yacía parado justo a mis espaldas.

"... Eso no es todo, a las 6 en punto la quiero en mi despacho Miss Granger", termina de decir aquella figura misteriosa de manera firme, con su voz grave y cortante, pero a su vez sedosa y oscura.

"Pero...", hago todo lo posible en defenderme, aunque se que tengo la batalla perdida, aquel bastardo paso en el lugar justo y a la hora justa.

"Nada, la próxima vez considere en los lugares que esta antes de pronunciar palabras indebidas y mas para una joven... como usted", imbécil, ese imbécil de Snape... No me había percatado que seguía en el comedor, aunque el desayuno ya había terminado, "Menuda manera de comenzar el día!", me digo en voz alta; los ojos de Harry y la boca de Ron seguían igual o peor que antes.

Decidí recostarme un rato, fue un día agotador, son las 4:30, quería relajarme -_aunque esa palabra para mi implicaba otro tipo de acción_, antes de mi castigo con Snape.

"Ese imbecil, maldición, solo fue una palabra, no es como para un castigo"- pienso en voz alta, para mi suerte los dormitorios se encontraban vacíos, algo interesante sucedía abajo, pero sinceramente no tenia ganas de bajar.

Una sonrisa picara se posa en mi cara, de oreja a oreja y siento como la piel de mis mejillas se sonroja, el hecho de pensar en que estaré a solas con el Snape en su despacho, viéndolo igual de serio, con las cejas arqueadas mirándome, sentado en su escritorio, con aquel frío característico de las mazmorras, diciendo algunas cuantas palabras con su rasposa voz, Oh, todo eso era tan excitante, aceptémoslo... el misterioso profesor de pociones no esta nada mal. No, perdón -¡Esta buenísimo!, su imagen junto a la de Lupin lograban satisfacer mis solitarias y lujuriosas noches de más de 2 años de abstinencia involuntaria.

Veo el reloj, "5:30, debería ir bajando a las mazmorras", me levanto rápidamente pero me doy un ultimo vistazo en el espejo, quería estar visualmente agradable, no es que el se fuera a fijar en mi, vamos, soy Miss Granger, pero si supiera nada mas lo que ha imaginado _-soñado-_ esta Griffindor.

"Ehhm...", Aquí me encuentro, a pocos centímetros de lo que podría ser el mismísimo infierno -_en muchos sentidos_, Por las barbas de Merlín!, De repente me siento tan nerviosa que en cualquier momento se me saldrá en corazón del pecho o por la boca... "¡Diablos Herm!".

* * *

**Espero les guste y que este poquito les anime a seguir la historia, no le teman a los reviews, todo lo que me digan me anima a seguir adelante con el proyecto... Digan lo que piensen sin miedo, no muerdo muy duro jajajaja... Pronto vendra lo hardcore! hahahahaha**


	2. Noche 1: Despierta la fiera

**Gente no me odien... Yo se que si, pero no lo hagan... 6 meses después aparece el 2do capitulo de esta historia, la cual mientras transcribía cambie casi totalmente por la mitad, se suponía que aquí venia lo picante, ¡Pero no!, decidí aplazar la acción para el próximo capitulo, el cual si prometo tendrá la acción que buscan.**

**Disclaimer: La historia original y sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la cual uso solo como inspiración para esta historia**

* * *

Levanto mi mano en forma de puño, dispuesta a tocar la puerta del despacho de aquel hombre, no sin antes detenerme para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y retenerla en mi pecho... La puerta se abre sola sin necesidad de tocar, mi expresión fue difícil de detallar, el susto por la impresión mas una mirada de idiota que adornaba mi cara, simplemente EPICO... Sin olvidar que mi puño aun seguía levantado.

"¿Que tanto espera Miss Granger... La fotografía y una alfombra roja?, le recuerdo que esto es un castigo..." - Sus palabras salen casi como si las escupiera... _-Imbécil, mil veces imbécil-. _

Pese a eso, me quede más tiempo parada en esa puerta, con la mente totalmente en blanco.

"¿Pasará o se lo tengo que repetir?", se dirige de nuevo hacia mi esa voz comúnmente rasposa y obstinada, realmente no sé porque me sorprende... -_Esperen, ¡NO HERMIONE!, saca esos sucios pensamientos de tu cerebro, no tienes más de 5 minutos aquí y ya te lo quieres tirar, debiste quemar el verano con Ron. ¿POR QUE HABLO EN 3RA PERSONA?_- estoy más grave de lo que pensaba.

"Bueno, ¿Cuál será mi castigo?"- Suelto así sin más a penas entro.

"No he dicho que hablase, ¿Acaso esta apurada?, le recuerdo que quien da las ordenes aquí soy YO, ahora siéntese ahí" - Sonaba mas obstinado que de costumbre, creo que no le gusto lo que le dije... O como lo dije... O ambos...

"¿Me tendrá toda la noche aquí?"- Ya empezaba a frustrarme _-sí, así de rápido- _últimamente la falta de sexo y las hormonas me tienen un tanto de a toque y esta no sería una excepción -_será divertido retar al muy caliente y jodible, digo... jodido... profesor de pociones, e_res _una niña mala Mione ¡Oh si!.-_

"Creo que usted no está en disposición de elegir, le recuerdo que no está hablando con alguno de sus detestables amigos."

"Yo solo pregunto..."- Mi tono fue algo desafiante, lo noté en su pálida cara, espero no arrepentirme de esto luego.

Veo como Snape saca la varita de su túnica y la mueve suavemente, sobre el escritorio aparecen dos pergaminos, tinta y una pluma, muy fea por cierto... "Debo ser una chica decente, en los dos pergaminos, tiene treinta minutos desde ya."-

"¿Disculpe?."- ¿Quien dijo que yo no era decente?, el hecho de que sueñe a veces con un trió un tanto salvaje entre dos profesores sexys, no implica que no lo sea fuera de la cama.

"Lo que escucho, ¿Se lo dicto? o mejor, si quiere llamo al profesor Lupin para que se lo explique dinámicamente."- En el transcurso de la frase se poso rápida y silenciosamente a mis espaldas donde estaba sentada, mientras hacia su típico movimiento de cejas y con sus finos labios dibujaba su sonrisa burlona torcida, todo tan característico de el... _-¡Merlín! ¿Y ahora quien me salva de esto?.- _No consigo ni que decir, la garganta se me hizo un nudo. _-¿Había estado leyendo mi mente?, infeliz bastardo tramposo...-_

"Creo que no le conviene decirme así Srta. Granger, ¿Quiere que anexe dos pergaminos mas por faltar el respeto a un profesor?, aún es temprano y la noche es joven.

"¡Pero no es justo!"- ¿_Quien dijo que la vida era justa?-_ No me ayudo mucho a mi misma.

"Entonces debería dejar que siga teniendo esas noches de solitaria pasión en mi nombre, eso sí que es justo ¿no?".- Su voz sigue tan inexpresiva como siempre, pero sus negros ojos decían lo contrario, un brillo de oscura y curiosa maldad resaltaban en aquella mazmorra, "Empiece a escribir."-

Sin darme cuenta, lo más seguro por andar sumergida un momento en mis pensamientos, Snape se había deslizado por un lado y se encontraba sentado diagonal a mí en aquel escritorio _-¡Por Merlín mismo!-_ siento que la situación dio un pequeño giro algo radical, no saldré bien librada de esto _-pero... ¿De verdad así lo quiero?.-_

"¿Un hombre lobo?¿Eso no sería algo perturbador?, ¡Caray Miss Granger! se ha estado portando peor de lo que esperaba..."- De momento se quedo callado, sinceramente, fue un silencio muy incomodo, meditaba muy bien sus palabras antes de soltarlas. "Mmmm, ¿Viktor Krun? Nada mal, pero ¿ Ningún orgasmo?, eso lo explica todo, cualquiera estuviera en su estado."- Dijo con aquel tono que solo le faltaba soltar una carcajada, ni me atrevía a verle la cara de la vergüenza _-eso fue un golpe bajo- _creo que la Hermione rebelde se escondió por un rato.

"No estamos aquí para discutir mi vida sexual"- Me arme de valor para pronunciar aquello.

"Muestre más respeto, está hablando con un profesor"- _¡Claro!, gracias por joderme la noche SEÑOR.-_

_"...Señor"-_

"Mucho mejor Miss Granger, considerando lo ocurrido, creo que deberíamos cambiar a un castigo más apropiado, solo le digo... No juegue con fuego si no se quiere quemar."-

-_No deseo nada mas en estos momentos que quemarme en sus llamas. Un momento... ¿Dijo lo que yo escuche?¿Castigo?¿Apropiado?¿JUGAR?... ¡Por amor a todo!, Este hombre me va a matar aquí mismo...-_

Mientras cantidades de imágenes mentales pasaban por mi cabeza y un caluroso rubor se posaba en mi cara, noto que tengo al sensual profesor de pociones detrás mío y "¡Ahhh!"- de la nada su enorme mano me tira del cabello de tal manera que logra equilibrar entre lo placentero y lo doloroso... _-Exquisitamente doloroso-_

"¿Le di permiso para hablar?"- Siento otro tirón de cabello _-bastardo-_No sé lo que quería lograr, pero fuera lo que fuera, igual lo hacía muy bien, niego con la cabeza levemente, ya que el muy imbécil me tiene firmemente sujetada.

"Veo que se divierte imaginando mucho ¿no?, pero no la veo escribiendo."_-_Me susurra muy lentamente al oído_-¡Demonios! ¡¿Como pretende que me concentre...?!-_

"¡Rayos...!"- No pude evitar pensar en voz alta, muy, muy mala idea, ¡ahí va!, un tercer tirón. "No hable... He dicho."-

"Creo que esta lección tampoco funcionara."- Snape vuelve a mover la varita, mas no logre ver para que... "No es necesario que intente desesperadamente por adivinar mis movimientos Miss Granger, pronto lo sentirá..."- _¡Ohhh si!, esto se está poniendo buenísimo.- _Cada una de sus palabras, pronunciadas con aquella calma que me desesperaba y me encendía, sentir como las iba soltando tan suavemente, algo nada común en el, cosa que hacía que me estremeciera aún más, su sola presencia lograba que mi cuerpo y mi mente se descontrolaran.

"Profesor..."- Salió como un respiro, casi como una suplica... Un llamado de desesperación, ni en mis más profundas fantasías me había sentido así... Mi cuerpo se tiempla por completo, siento su frio cuerpo muy junto al mío, que esta que hierve, un choque de contrastes, casi ni me había dado cuenta que estaba de pie frente a él.

"¿Profesor qué...?, considero que usted está en la capacidad de poder completar la frase Granger."- _Este bastardo, ¿a qué quiere llegar? ¡OUCH!...- _no había terminado de formular la frase en mi mente cuando aquel hombre soltó una rápida y firme palmada, acertando en mi nalga derecha _-esto seguro me dejara una marca-_ .

"Niña mala... esto de leer su mente es divertido pero me está fastidiando, ya que se está 'revelando' tanto, debería empezar por usar su boca... Sería muy agradable ver como sus labios pronuncian aquello que tan secretamente anhela."- lo noto, noto como se divierte viéndome asi,

No sabía ni que decir _-Vamos Sev, tómame en tus brazos y llévame a tu cama... No, eso es muy romántico para él, vamos a replantear la frase: lánzame contra el escritorio y tómame solo para ti.- _"No sé que pretende que le diga señor..."- la Hermione sumisa vuelve al juego, por una parte deseaba esto, por el otro estaba mi lado 'Srta correcta' que me trataba de convencer de que todo esto estaba mal, tenía una lucha interna por controlarme, por amor a todo, es un profesor...

"Pues lo del escritorio nunca ha sido mala idea... Pero preferiría oírlo de su boca."-

¡Merlín ayúdame!, ciertamente esto era lo que quería, pero por favor, ¡soy Hermione!. Mientras yo mantenía un debate interno, Severus se paseaba por toda la habitación, como cuando un depredador observa a su presa, pensada muy bien que iba a hacer conmigo, sabía que al mínimo de acción, yo sucumbiría a su merced.

Sin imaginarlo, siento unas enormes manos, las mismas que habían acariciado mi cabello momentos antes, posándose en mis muslos, sobre mi falda, un escalofrió recorre todo mi cuerpo y siento como mis piernas empiezan poco a poco a temblar... Dos Hermiones ahora discutían mientras el profesor de pociones posaba su otra mano en mi mandíbula arrastrándome hacia él, me puso tan cerca a el que nuestras narices rozaban y sentía su calmada respiración...

"Si pretende retarme Srta Granger... Procure antes estar dispuesta..."- No sabría descifrar su mirada en aquel momento, pareciera que el también luchara contra un demonio interno, su mirada era oscura y penetrante... Segundos después me suelta y me señala la puerta "Se puede retirar a sus aposentos... Suficiente por una noche"- _Vuelve a ser el mismo obstinado de siempre, ¿cómo puede ser tan cambiante...?- _"Le recomiendo que se vaya de una vez, si no quiere que mañana la casa de Gryffindor amanezca con 50 puntos menos..."-

Y así es como me encuentro de nuevo en mi cama... Han pasado ya no sé cuantas horas desde mi supuesto castigo con Snape, no lograba entender nada de lo ocurrido, estaba a punto de conseguir algo más que indebido con el temido profesor de Hogwarts, algo que realmente deseaba pero le temía. Solo he estado con un hombre -_el pendejo de Viktor, una noche no muy fructuosa para mí- _el cual solo me enseño a... a nada en realidad.

Termino de pasar la noche en vela, pensando cómo le veré la cara a Snape en la clase de pociones sin que muera en el intento -_Creo que es hora de salir de mi cascaron, ponerme los tacones transparentes de perra desgraciada, si él quiere jugar sucio, yo también lo haré, sabrá lo que es una mujer, la fiera salvaje a despertado.-_

* * *

__**¿Qué tal? Sus opiniones alimentan la historia y a mi n.n... ¿Como creen que será ahora la nueva Hermione Granger?, ¿De verdad cambiara así de fácil?... ¡Omg ya me emocione! Para el próximo fin de semana (2 de febrero) tendré el capitulo 3 listo, si logro publicarlo antes, lo haré...**


End file.
